Traición
by dark alexandra
Summary: Bella ha abandonado a Edward cuatro días después de que él le propone matrimonio. Edward sigue adelante con su vida y Bella igual. Es cuando se encuentren una vez más que se darán cuenta de los sentimientos que aún flotan entre ellos. ¿Cuántos giros dará el destino antes de que puedan estar juntos una vez más? Porque Bella busca venganza y Edward es su objetivo. Vampiros.


**-Traición-**

**Capítulo I**

"Edward.

Quiero que sepas que si algún día logro encontrarte, ten por seguro que nada cambiará el rumbo de las cosas, todo seguirá como lo ha hecho hasta este momento. Tal vez suene imposible y loco, pero sólo eso queda, es como una construcción de la que sólo quedan los pilares.

Jamás te amé, jamás lo haré, fuiste lo suficientemente inocente como para caer en mi red y ahora estás atrapado. No hay misericordia, no existe, es irreal. Todo por lo que alguna vez luchamos dejó de tener sentido.

Ni siquiera el cálido roce de tus manos provoca las reacciones que antes lo hacía. Tu voz se vuelve cada vez más lejana con el paso del tiempo. El sabor de tus besos deja un sabor amargo en mi boca, pero por sobre todas las cosas hay algo que nunca pude entender, explícame cómo fue posible que dos extraños iniciaran una relación. No es algo a lo que le encuentre sentido, era ilógico.

Y aun así las horas pasan lentamente, ya nada es igual, ni los rayos de Sol sobre mi piel ni la fresca brisa de una noche despejada. Cada hora que pasa, cada minuto, cada segundo me hace quererte un poco menos.

Aunque una parte de mí sabe que eso es totalmente imposible. Quiero ser aire, quiero ser libre, quiero encontrarte, susurrarte al oído todo lo que nos juramos. Quiero sentir que eres realidad y no otro de mis típicos sueños locos, quería ser tuya, pertenecerte. Sin embargo de esas ilusiones nada queda, todo fue borrado, como borran las huellas sobre la arena, nada queda, ni un recuerdo, ni una flor marchita o algún regalo, no queda nada.

Estoy envuelta en una obscura espiral. El Sol ya no sale en los días que vivo, la Luna dejó de aparecer cuatro noches atrás y una por una las silenciosas estrellas me abandonan. ¿Es que acaso nunca fui lo suficientemente buena para ti?

Tal vez haya sido eso, tal vez creímos poder jugar uno con el otro, pero al final perdimos, me declaré por vencida cuando la guerra ni siquiera había comenzado".

-Bella-

Leí una y otra vez aquella carta, mi mano derecha envolvía con fuerza el anillo que la había dado a Bella cuatro noches atrás. Mi corazón latía con una fiereza irreconocible. Grité. Tiré todas las cosas al suelo, rompí uno a uno los marcos con fotos que había de nosotros y cada vez que veía una, se agolpaban en mi mente una serie de recuerdos que por lo que ahora veo, no eran reales.

La máquina de escribir, los espejos que había en el departamento, la ropa, los regalos que le había dado, todo estaba en el suelo, roto o destruido. Furiosas lágrimas recorrían mi rostro. Insultos pasaban por mi mente a una velocidad increíble.

-¡Cobarde! ¡Eres una cobarde Bella!- grité furiosamente. -Podrías haberme ahorrado el sufrimiento- .

Salí deprisa de la que era nuestra casa. Azoté la puerta, como si e esa manera ese dolor que había en mi pecho desapareciera. Caminé sin destino alguno durante algunas horas y cuando por fin pude reaccionar, me encontraba fuera de lo que para mí parecía la salida perfecta a mis problemas. Suspiré.

-Las mujeres son –hic- unas arpías despiadadas, te lo digo yo- le decía airadamente al camarero que me veía como algo…normal. En algún lugar de sobria conciencia pude darme el lujo de preguntarme cuántos no le habrán contado sus desdichas a ese hombre. Algunas copas (y una pelea con el hombre que estaba detrás de mí) después, me corrieron del lugar.

Salí como pude, con un dolor en las rodillas y en las muñecas que seguramente fue causado por que en algún momento de la noche me caí. Caminé de nuevo sin rumbo fijo por aquellas calles. Era invierno y aunque el alcohol estaba presente en cada poro de mi ser, el frío calaba mis huesos. Cuando exhalaba una nube de vaho se hacía presente. Froté mis manos tratando de calmar todas aquellas sensaciones.

Hubo entonces un momento de claridad y bufé ante la idea de tener que enfrentarme a todos los rumores que se extenderían en el pueblo. Ya me lo imaginaba; "Bella Swan ha decidido huir de la propuesta matrimonial que Edward Masen le había hecho días atrás". "Pobre, su vida ha sido una pérdida tras otra, primero sus padres y ahora su prometida lo deja…". Golpeé la pared que en la que me recargaba para no caerme mientras caminaba y pude sentir sangre saliendo de mis nudillos. No me importó, no sentía dolor. Ya no.

En ese momento pude darme cuenta que esa era la razón por la que las personas bebían hasta perder el sentido. Olvidaban su dolor.

Lástima que pasé aquellos momentos en ese estado, me arrepentiría poco después.

* * *

Un fic que venía rondando en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo. Espero que lo disfruten y me hagan saber que tal les parece. Agradezco mucho sus reviews :)

**-Alexandra-**


End file.
